Code Halo: Geass Saga
by Neotamer1
Summary: Now we're past slpispace. What will happen next on the Geass side of the equation.
1. Chapter 1

On one hand, there are Humans. Prophets. Sangheili, the Elites. Jiralhanae, the Brutes, Unggoy, the grunts. Kig-Yar, Jackals. Yanme'e, buggers. Mgalekgolo, Hunters. Huragok, the Engineers. A twenty-seven year war beginning in February third, 2525. It officially ended in December, of 2552. Although the hostilities stretched into 2553, January seventeenth was the date of this small after-war resistance. A prophet led them, the only Prophet in power left to stand. He is known as the Prophet of Illusion, one of few that escaped High Charity during the outbreak of the Flood. He grouped together a large fleet of ships, crewed primarily by the Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Yanme'e, and some Huragok. This fleet consisted of the Unyeilding Heirophant's sister ship, the Merciful Lifegiver, which is the opposite of that the Prophet wants to use it for. It is a ring with an octopus-like center complete with eight legs to the outer docking structure. It is believed to have been inspired by the Halo arrays. With it, three Supercarriers ring the structure among swarms of smaller ships, Cruisers, Destroyers, mutations askew of normal, symetrical Covenant designs.

Across from this mighty fleet, a smaller fleet consisting of the same ships, crewed by Sangheili, Human, Unggoy, Hunters and Engineers. And yet at the same time more portals opened close and far, Human ships emerged, five custom-built Phoenix-class ships emerged in a relative formation. This was the last step to destroy the Covenant loyalists. They grouped this large to prevent the destruction of Earth by the mighty fleet they now face. Rtas' Vadumee stood on the deck of his ship- the supercarrier Shadow of Intent, the mighty white-hulled ship staring down the fleet that he once was told to keep absolute silence over. Now he- and the Arbiter now watch the new arrivals. "I understand your grieving, Arbiter. The Spartan was looked to as a pillar of hope for the Humans, he caused your downfall- and at the same time fought by your side after the Prophets betrayed us. He gave a gift by giving his own life." the captain confided, the left half of his jaw having been sliced off, yet maintaining such fluid speech. He continued- "Even he escaped from me. During the battle for Reach- he slipped away under our fleet. The ship that caused your ultimate disgrace- was the only one that escaped being glassed." he chuckled. It was knowledge known since the Council's surrender.

The Arbiter nodded, still wearing the same armor given to him by decree of the Prophets, He sighed as he exited the bridge. A strange- almost foreboding feeling at the saying of the Master Chief. Maybe it was because there was a small group of UNSC ODSTs at his use on the carrier, or maybe it was seeing the Human fleet after just a short while. Either way, he still had a job to do. He went to see Captain Dare in one of the hangars. It was strange. In all of this, they dragged a Huragok they named Vergil all the way from earth.

Author's note: it was an idea that came to mind. The other part of this story is of Code Geass, expect it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Area Eleven: a land once known as the proud nation of Japan, its stark neutrality in the face of a great empire would be seen as a great last stand. But it is not the past that this story is set in. Today, amid the once-natural mountain of Mount Fuji, amongst highly explosive Sakuradite reserves, the Black Knights and Zero, square off against Cornelia, Suzaku, and a large group of Britannia's military fist. With them comes the Fleija warhead, however, due to its nature it is kept off the mountain for fear that it would take out a large quantity of the resources still unextracted. Most of all: all forces are looking to save themselves, using only light shells and ammunition, making this fight one for the soldiers and not so much the Knightmares.

Suzaku groaned as he looked over the casualty reports, the Black knights caused the least amount of it all, for most of it came from friendly fire. Britannia's standard ground forces seeming most unsuited for the tunnel warfare interlaced with blowing themselves to pieces. Even in solid form, the pink mineral was unstable. The mines themselves were set for chain-reactions. Dummy positions were set out mixed with real ones. Once the position was shot at, it usually acted as a fuse pointing toward the aggressor, to him it was friendly fire. to the news it was a cheap enemy trick.

His enemy- the man who went by the name 'Zero', he was certain was Lelouch Lamperouge, AKA, Lelouch vi Brittania. He had a rare moment- chuckling lightly as his mind begged the question, _how__ did__ it __come__ to __this__?_

Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of the round taking orders from the Emperor himself, to kill Zero and, on a side not shown to the public, to capture C.C.

C.c on the other hand- wasn't exactly enjoying herself. she had been attached to Kallen Kozuki's unit, Zero's right hand. Rolo Lamperouge was there as well, also on orders from the Emperor as well. However, he had violated that as he joined his 'Big Brother', after Zero had taken a shot that would have been fatal for him- three inches of Knightmare steel or not. He had a Geass- a supernatural power known to very few. Both within the Britannian military and even moreso within the BK. These few were Zero's top knights, the immortal C.C, ageless ad without a Geass since before the Renaisance. Kallen, the red demon. Known best for her unique Knigtmare. And Rolo, best known for his vanishing acts. At a range- he can 'Pause' one or many people's perception of time, making him an effective tool for asassinations. His old job.

Rolo looked up from the table, "They are trying to rush the hill again." he said drowsily. It was hard to get some rest when one was constantly swaying from mere shock alone. At the defender's disposal were automated turret decoys, the rat-at-at of which never seemed to die down.

"Get over it- at least you aren't on the front lines. I'm just glad Lelouch is away from this madness," she groaned. Lelouch was safe at Ashford, watching the news. the supposedly two-thousand strong Black Knights only had a small ten percent of that estimate on the summit. The Ikaruga hovered over he mountain, its shields flashing as small munitions pinged off the hexagonal barriers. it sat idle, the news reports stating that the Black Knights may have been looking for something on the summit. Instead, they were trailing reports of a Fleija warhead that might be used against them. lo and behold; it seems that they might get the delivery. A Watchman sounded the alarm, "Alert- we have knightmare Vtols inbound- one or two vincents, the Lancelot- a smattering of Sutherlands and Gloucesters. Awaiting orders!"

Kallen shot up from her seat- the announcer's calm voice alerting her to how bad it was about to be outside. She spoke into a comlink on her suit- "Red alert: all hands to their stations. It seens they are tired of testing our defenses." she declared as she ordered for the Ikaruga and her escorts to maneuver. The decks quickly wirred to life as the ground-based Glouchesters grew ever closer in the sky. Only the Lancelot had been equipped with an aerial float unit. An odd choice since they were supposed to be a few hundred feet above ground.

Meanwhile, a cheming nobleman sit in his Knightmare frame. James Cett always envied Kururugi- and now he had indirect control over a Flejah warhead pointed at the Ikaruga. If he gave the order, the BK flagship would disappear permanently. And it would not be pinned on his head. Favors were like that. "Could I get a satellite view on the Ikaruga's deck please?" he asked his crew, unaware of what he had in store. As well as Rakshatta's countermeasure Kallen had recently installed. He had a controller in his hand, a simple pressof a button means the death of a bunch of insignificant pilots within the Brittanian military. and Brittania's biggest enemy that ever so closely guarded the UN. He smirked, pressing the button and opening his hatch, promptly tossing the device out as he watched a missile trail up to the flagship above- a hundred warnings prompted him and his crew to either hold on or run.

Kallen was forced to make a choice- attack the oncoming aerial fleet or save everyone by attacking the Flejah warhead. She chose the latter as the ship maneuvered out of the blast radius. Kallen reached out- hoping her scientists calculations were correct- or else she would only last half a second. She activated the device, her red clow grabbing the warhead asher Knightmare held it in its hand, the device could go off but it didn't after the first few seconds, the casing spasmed and warped out of shape, kallen thought it would detonate as the huge forces case buckled. Spilling a black swirling vortex into the sky. Definitely not a Flejah as it ate nothing- it just threw them out of the way.

Suzaku cursed- "Men- Retreat!" he ordered as he watched his enemyo the Ikaruga roll to escape the field. The ball spun and writhed in the sky as Kallen contacted Rakshatta,

"What the hell was that? And why is the field not dissipating?" she asked forcefuly over video-com, a response came in static.

"This is interesting the device worked but that field should not have existed unless I miscalculated. Your camera is recording right kid?"

Kallen pouted, double-checked her functions and-yes- she was recording. It was then that both sides of the field warped into long ovular field ruptured- ships appeared streaming out of both sides as an EMP field radiated from the core. Kallen picked up a signal- a thousand human voices rang through as she picked out a distinct conversation- "...Sli...ace ru..ure...avity detected...PULL UP!" as the hundred ships were met by gravity as the larger ones came down hard, glowing balls of energy trailing around them as hulls buckled and of them had a flashing blue area as she intercepted a Brittanian transmission, "Lord Cett's convoy was just crushed-literally crushed. Should we send assistance?" and another from a gruff-sounding commander. "Negative, it seems all hell has broken loose. What the hell did the black knights do? What are these ships?"

And with that- one of the Guren's legs were blown off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Arbiter found Lieutenant Dare in the hangar amongst Dutch, Buck, Mickey, Romeo, and the ever-silent Rookie. They were preparing their HEV's amongst the Elite equivalent, aptly monickered SEVs (human entry vehicles and Sangheili entry vehicles). Of course this hangar was not of the Shadow of Intent, but a ship linked to it through zipline cart system. The ODSTs devised it earlier along with heir hangar decompression and rocket launching tactic they suppose will work in the next situation. Simply depressurize the hangar by deactivating the bay's shied doors after angling the ship, the burst of air will launch the pods, then the gain speed as they fire thrusters, then land on the enemy ship in their hardened pods.

"Arbiter!" dare noted as he stepped through the mechanical door, the entire room's attention focused on him. Some of their elite counterparts saluted, they continued preparing their pods. Dutch was trying to choose between the energy-based Covenant beam rifle, Sniper, or close-quarters shotgun. Rookie was, for some reason, requisitioning extra padding for his capsule. According to his report of the New Mombasa incident, he wasn't quite fond of slipspace jumps or getting closer then necessary to friendly drop pods during landings.

"Veronica, your sure we are landing on a Covenant ship his time- and not a city?"Buck questioned. Everyone was hit hard by their last assignment, this was almost shaping up to be a repeat of that nightmare.

"Buck- Arbiter- could you explain the parameters of this assignment again?" she asked forcefully, the Arbiter nodded. "It is a simpler task then what- according to the reports- your last assignment was. Take out some of the larger ships defenses, general sabotage. We will acquire armor abilities for your upgraded suits. Mjonir, right?"

Dare frowned- ONI had gone behind their teams- and even her own back in telling about their newest advantage. It was a design based on both the origional ODST armor and that of the Spartans who they competed against. Or whom they once went up with as rivals, and occasionally closer as allies. Buck remembered. Back in New Alexandria, it was a Spartan who rescued him from four tailing Banshees. That spartan, however, was not able to survive Reach- when he had. The armor was a little bit bulkier around the outside, but heightened the senses and strength through nerve nodes. A hybrid technology between Covenant and Human, the original designs based upon Dr Halsey's work.

"Check below your seats. The abilities are strapped to the underside. Sadly, no jetpacks though." Buck noted. He got a drop shield to go with his AR. The blue plate strapped on the lower portion of his spine next to a power unit, glad that it didn't give off radiation unlike the Mjolnir MKI's reactor backpack. Rookie's ability had been misplaced, having gotten Evade instead of armor lock. One of the Sangheili will find himself frozen for a good five seconds in the middle of a fight. A voice blared over the speakers, a gutteral language, one could tell it was a Grunt's attempt at english. He was shooed away from the mic. "The enemy fleet has begun jumping through slipspace toward us." an AI spoke in an electric voice.

It was similar to the tactics used against earth and Reach's heavy MAC platforms. The covenant ship would jump in through slipspace, drop troops on the platform then hopefully slip away. It was usually met my a MAC artillery barrage. Some of the more daring brutes sent suicide ships into the fray. The ships exploded- damaging the Shadow of Intent's shields. The static wave, however, reached a drifting ship lost in slipspace, and another one, Forward unto the Dawn.

One of the Phoenix-class ships rocked forward, its hull thickly armored. It intended to do massive damage to the enemy fleet by using the slipspace tactic. It was side-by-side with the Intent. The two ships followed each-other as the ODST's prepared to launch.

Both ships triggered slipspace as another ship- or many ships- begun their charge. The covenant ships moved in for close-range brawling while the unshielded UNSC ships took long-range pot shots. Cortana awoke, the sensors around her ship blaring. There was barely any energy on the ship's aft as she tried starting the reactors. They burned lightly to life as she gained more power over the ship. The chief slept next to her. She could not believe it- she had resisted Rampancy, her type of AI died after seven years of life- at the end either short-circuiting or by the damaging of their core matrix. But she survived. Her comms array was down- but she could detect several ships broadcasting on friendly IFF channels.

Then a disturbance- multiple slipspace ruptures in a small stretch of space. The result was a swirling vortex of energy - sucking the small half-ship through- then gravity took over. Landing them at the summit of a snowy mountain. The hushed casket opened and a man in green armor stepped out.

The ODSTs with their Elite counterparts were sweating as the countdown rang inside of their pods, the AI continued. "20, 19, 18,17, disabling artificial gravity." The rookie felt his body grow lighter- then his pod leaving the deck. Outside several others felt the same. "13, 12, 11, 10, weakening shield doors, all unvacuumed personnel leave the hangar now. five, four, three two one- shield doors disabled." A downward force, every human and alien troop launched out of the ship. One squaked an order to activate maneuvering thrusters as a black void opened up below them. They launched at an angle as they entered the black swirling mass of energy.

It only took a second and they were through- the ODST's helmet blacked out an extreme light above them- a star named Sol. Then came the distress signals. Something bad happened- two Spartans showed on comms- 117 and 052. The rookie looked around as he tried to slow his pod. A flash of red metal appeared below him as his pod traveled sideways instead of straight down. He caught a single frame in his helmet cam before impacting it. A modle plate labeled "Guren MKII" as he hit its 'leg' as he began to spin sideways. Dare noted it- "Rookie took a hit, everyone deploy chutes!"

Buck watched as the red object/craft spun towards a site- near where both the youngest and quietest member of their team landed, as well as the crashed chunk of a ship is. At that point many were pondering where it came from- as they picked up several thousand more unidentified objects.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Dizzying wasn't enough to define the experience. Nor nauseous or even headspinning. Perhaps this will turn into a tradition for the Rookie, he survives dropping from the atmosphere with a headache easily knocked out by the nearest opticam station. However, he did get a few good glimpses of the ground. things certainly didn't seem too bright. The slipspace rupture had shrank into a small orb in the sky and stabilized into a passive moon-shaped object, seemingly a window to their own world. There was a chunk of red metal sticking in through the glass of his canopy, surprising since it was rated to take a sniper bullet before breaking so badly.

The thing is, this end over end spin helped a little bit. As he spun the pod gained the gravitational pull as it was launched toward an industrial building site. The pod looked like a shooting star during the day as he flew. The concrete however, was at least soft. The half-built structure and its floors, both completed and furnished and under construction, put a lot of space between him and yet another hard landing. The decent took him down past frightened soldiers and civilians. It was then he ffinally slowed to a stop. The upper half of his pod was stuck in the floor while the bottom had wedged itself into a truck on the basement level. Frightened office workers and flickering lights stared at the trapped ODST with awe as one cubicle over- the worker looked up to the blue skies, odd since it was through fourteen floors. It was then he noted cameras and a hat reading 'Brittanian News Network'

The Chief looked over the terrain, his comms online and working as his IFFs prompted to life before his eyes. The terrain unscarred by the plasma cannons that now litter its surface in mostly destroyed heaps. There were tanks rolling out- not scorpions though. They looked like ancient APCs and, according to Cortana, showed signs of using gasoline. And didn't read as friendlies on his IFF either. "Cortana, could you tell me where I am?" he questioned.

"Easy, chief. I'm still trying to interface with those cruisers that didn't crash." she said as she picked up a flurry of signals. One of which- "Chief, I think we are on a colony. But those structures- I can't recognize them. Scanning for signals...there. Uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

"Yes, we have a large- almost unheard of- amount of UNSC vessels around here. Some of the covenant vessels, about a good twenty-five percent of the total, are reading friendly." she pondered. "That doesn't make sense. Most of these ships defended the inner colonies, the rest were tasked with reconnaissance. Unless there were a maj- hold on. Chief, multiple vehicles inbound. Find a weapon and find cover!" she urged. In the distance one could see the clouds of smoke rolling past the wrecked ships faster then any ordinary vehicle. It seemed they were local defenders- but none that the chief recognized.

"Again, Cortana. Where are we?"

She ran the numbers as she recieved data streamed from the few large ships now dodging volleys of missiles and, at this range, look to be gnats. She inhaled sharply in reaction to the new data. "I don't understand this information, cheif. Let me try using another cruiser." she said as her focus changed to another unit now flying over the city at death-defying altitudes, one of its lesser engines trying to keep it aloft. Still- the same information came. She partially could not believe it. However, as she decided to speak. "It's Earth. Japan- if geoscans are right. But- how?" she questioned as she instead, turned her scans toward the local city. Cortana, of course, saw the difference. "The ONI building isn't there. The Megafloat- the Pyramid, they're all missing."

The cheif noted the dust clouds growing closer- he, next to the split in half hull, walked back into the broken ship. It wasn't useful anymore. However, its supply room was packed full for the Ark attack. His AR was still by the cryogenics pod he slept in for a good month. He retrieved this, then went deeper into the ship. Cortana pulled up a map to guide him, and two floors up he found said room. It had been slightly pilfered, a few shotguns, most of the ARs and all of the BRs missing. Now there was the locker at the back of the room filled with something with a little more punch. It was a weapon designated for assistant snipers- a DMR with a full clip and sixty extra rounds. He filled his entire form with ammunition and made use of a trolly for extra. It was then he found something welded into the deck- rolled into the corner lay the Arbiter's plasma sword. He placed this on his right hip holster.

With the amassed sum of guns he found, he rolled to the deck's end, waiting just behind a door that seemed fine for his uses, slightly broken so as to let him see beyond it.

"Analysing." Cortana sqawked as she viewed the oncoming force. She asked the chief to take one of the sniper scopes and use it as a sight.

He complied.

Cortana noticed some of the UNSC tanks had gotten rolling and were giving them a hard time, tearing mostly through the enemy advancement. However, two that go through were brutally effective. Some form of shoulder-rocket kinetic weapon came through the now understandable physiology of a humanoid form propelled by wheels. However this advance didn't last long. As the pilot was busy finding the weak spot-the other Scorpions opened fire. Causing what she assumed to be an ejection pod to rocket away. This line was strengthened with the arrival of the Elites with every manner of vehicle they had at their disposal.

The chief heard a click behind him as he spun- a soldier stood behind him, gun at the ready. He spoke in a shaky tone of voice, "S-Stop- don't move or I'll shoot." he said, reinforcing his grip again. The gun seemed ancient- the bullets strapped to the man's side even more so. These things were almost museum pieces. The Chief stood as the man pulled the trigger.

The chamber was a cacophony of automatic weapons fire. The man- apparently a low-ranker didn't expect him to have proper shielding. The rounds weren't even teflon-coated loke standard UNSC-Covenant warfare rounds. They took only perhaps a tenth of a percent of his shields each. Three and a few percents worth of damage- and all the man had accomplished was shoot himself in the chest. He was still alive, however injured. The round's velocity was actually sped up as it hit the Cheif's shields. The round left no debris around the wound. He cried out in pain as the chief ripped a canister of bio-foam off the wall. He knelt down to the injured man.

Cortana popped up on his opposite hand as he set down a projector unit. He started as he popped the lever up on the device. "Do you follow standard military protocols when captured?"

The man looked confused amongst his agony to hold his chest down from hyperventalating. "Huh?"

"Consider yourself captured and being tortured. Aren't you just supposed to repeat your Name, Rank and Serial number?"

The man- now with the lower half of his helmet hanging free looked dumbfounded at the man with a deep voice and strange armor before snapping his arm slowly up toward his brow. "Private Yamoto, serial 1264277H,"

"H?"

"Honorary Brittanian."

The Cheif leaned forward and stuck the nozzle into the wound- then squeezed the switch on the side. The man cringed- then inhaled as one of his lungs was filled with the healing solution. Instantly the opening started to show signs of clotting as the hole tried to seal up. The man raised his hand that was before digging into his sidearm. "Hold on- Hold on. Who are you then?"

"Spartan 117, the rest is classified. However, seeing as how your human we don't halfto fight- and you don't halfto die here. Just radio your forces and tell them to hold back for now." he suggested as he picked up his weapons- leaving the room and the ship.

Author's note: Thanks to all those who favorited this! However, some critic reviews would be good. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed the series thus far. Each one has gotten longer then the last!

Review and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: some have complained about the story being hard to track. I apologize for skipping around so much. I'll see if I can fix this problem in future chapters.

Rolo was in slight shock- the situation wasn't helping his already threatened lifespan. Looking down, he could tell none of the ships crashed on the camp on side of the mountain- the Brittanians however weren't so lucky. A bubble appeared around the ship- it burned bright blue as it was buried into the already black earth. The barrier buckeled as the ship landed on a bright red glowing surface of molten metal. Other ships- with hulls of reflective grey metal- mostly pulled up from their steep decent into the dusted madness below. He was flying in formation with CC and Kallen- and was trying to ascertain if this was meant to happen. The BK flagship flew away as fast as it could- however one if its Destroyers met the front of a blue barrier- then to the hull beyond it. Immediately the calls came in through emergency frequencies- unidentifiable transponders mixed with the known Brittanian ones- half of these vanishing as soon as they are placed, spelling grim news for the person who set the signal.

CC of course, had been in many a large scale battle due to her unnatural addition of Geass. This attribute- brought on by her old mentor cursed with immortality- passed it onto her.No matter what happens- the physical appearance never changes no matter how much or how little she eats. Such is why she can eat so much pizza. However- due to this she views the world from ancient perspectives. However- there is always the shocking situation as she feels a pulse through the sky- the black hole like object that formed there spat out these strange ships. However she was too focused on this to take into account her flight lead had just been knocked off course.

Kallen had always considered herself lucky. Lucky to be half Brittanian, lucky to have met Lelouch, Lucky that she was here now. However this luck eventually runs out. As she looks at the ships spiraling downward , she notes a large black swarm heading for them after falling through the Brittanian group that intended to ambush the three. Suzaku was up there- and watched as point by point near him was taken out by the volley of drop pods. He tried firing upwards- the green streaks impacting the dropships armor- only glowing red hot as it absorbed the energy before cooling back down instead of the common explosion. He kept firing as the ship started decending- lightly crashing into the surface of the mountain. One of the pods from the ship that nearly killed one of his squadron members, now parachuting below, smashed into his intended target.

Kallen shouted in fright as something smacked into her- passing her cameras as she got a split-second view of the Rookie as he cascaded toward the surface. She had tried to pull away- however the left leg of the Guren caught the canopy of the pod- punching a hole in it and embedding her foot inches from the occupant. She of course was launched forward in a spin as she regained the slow decent of the Guren- watching as the thing landed through the news station. Thats where she was going. Looking down she cut most of the thrust and radioed ahead for the Guren's quick-replacement leg. A rocket that followed her to the station as she ejected the float pack on the roof. Her old let ejected- and the new one immediately synced up in its place.

The last time she had used this system was when she had her right arm blown off and fell off the Ikaruga. Now- she simply destroys the old component as she goes down the three floors to the jammed ODST.

The Rookie was trained in war- yet was actually camerashy. Looking at the crowd of reporters outside- he started listening to what they were saying.

"Right here in our office, one of these invaders have crashed and has lodged itself in what is the ground floor of our office building- a pizza delivery truck below seems to have stuck this soldier in place. Him"-she clears her throat and corrects herself. "I appologize, It has made no escape attempts thus far. It seems to be a deployment vehicle- its door jammed by the six inch thick concrete floor that we now stand on- as well as the five floors it went through to get here." She continued.

The Rookie shook his head as he reached down to the right holster on his leg. There was one good thing about having a hole in your cockpit. He switched to the camera on his sound-suppressed Automag as he took aim at the camera hovering in front of him- squeezing the trigger as the camera seemed to explode in slo-mo. First the light from the angle, then the large outer lense- followed quickly by the second and third lense and then the inner workings.

"We are under fire- Everybody back and get a shielded camera." He reloaded as he stuck the automag back on his hip. Then someone shouted- "Its the Guren!" as his pod was rocked from side to side. He felt like he was being lifted up from his grey prison of concrete and steel rebarb, and the ground going away might be a good hint. The pod was heavy on the bottom with a solid chunk of easily deformed metal to cushion the impact and plant the bottom of the apparatus a firm foot into the ground. This detached, leaving the lighter upper half to be lifted by a menacing red claw into the sky and daylight. Watching as the pod revolved to show the eyes of the demon

Kallen looked through they eyes of the Guren to the Rookie His silent composure making this easier for her. She looked over the re-entry vehicle, the top where the parachute had snapped free, the bottom where most of the mass was now missing. Then a reaction, the pod hissed as she could tell something was wrong. She tried dropping the pod- too late as the door hit the Gurren hard, damaging the head and denting the ejection rocket.

The Rookie activated his armor ability as he lurched out of the pod, then back onto his feet. He did it again, latching onto the startled Guren's leg as he magnetized himself to the rear left leg. This was unintentional, as he really wanted the SMG that now lay smashed between him and the red devil.

Kallen was equally perplexed, her cameras fuzzed as she blew away the door, now looking at the empty chair. she examined it firther, lifting it in her Guren's non-weapon hand as she opened her canopy. She stood and surveyed the surroundings, the float unit on the Knightmares back still looking in shape for flight. The tink of metal next to her as she closed the hatch. A door leading to the roof held a Brittanian soldier, how terrifiedly shooting at the yellow hatch of her Knightmare. He fell a moment later, having been shot in not one but both kneecaps, his weapon also showing damage from armor-piercing rounds. Unusable. she opened her hatch once more and looked around. Then looked down as the black figure showed on her leg. In full armor, the ODST.

The rookie was now thoroughly angry with his armor, the Evade malcuntions, followed by his rear weapon holster, what's next? His Visr would turn on in this burning daylight? He struggled, but try as he might he was stuck. He couldn't look up either, the the shield generator on his back prevented much upward sight. H was hit in the head by something, he tried looking up, then back down as he noticed, it was what remains of a smashed bullet. Someone had tried to shoot him. And had apparently not either had a clue he had shields. Then he noticed, his shields weren't even charged. The bullet didn't even go through his helmet, and he doubted it made a dent in the hardened steel. The gel layer was keeping the helmet from shaking too much, or compressing down onto his head.

All the while, Kallen tried walking the Guren, even jerking the leg up and down to dislodge the Rookie. Rolo opened a channel from her point of view, switching to her Vincent's forward camera, "Get out of there- Suzaku is on you!" as he was too far away to use his Geass. The Lancelot was show, leveling the barrel of his shoulder mounted cannon with Kallen, she looked up and raised her energy shield, blocking the shot as she launched herself down and away from the news building. Away from the chaos on the mountain, and into the city below. Civilians scattered, running this way and that. The Lancelot never opened fire again as he was watching her not touch a single person, but more, he noticed the Rookie, and one or two small rounds punching clean through some of his thinner armor.

The Rookie had opened fire on Suzaku from his position, not being that good of a shot since he had to look nearly down and past his dangling legs to shoot. He engaged the magnets on his boots to keep them from flying way, they held fast to the red painted metal, they needed the traction since they are used for standing on the back of Pelican dropships, giving the effect that the user is held fast to the deck. He wasn't coming off as he re-clipped the trusty sidearm to his hip once more, instead activating his VISR map, a large city being built by ONI Spec-ops probes sprang up before his eyes as he scrolled through the data on his surroundings.In total, half of the Covenant loyalist fleet, that were still coming, made it through the rupture. UNSC vessels and Elite-operated Covenant separatist ships were also coming through. Two of the three Phoenix-class ships made it through, one landed atop the mountain, sustaining heavy damage, the other made it into the sky.

They were now fighting a ground war with the locals, who seemed and acted as if they were human. The local forces being brutally taken out by the combination of Scorpion tanks and Wraiths, APCs were turned into giant piles of slag, as well as the seemingly primative defending tanks. He could see that much- the eperimental Droptank he and his fellow ODSTs had been working on tore through the enemy advance. It was at this point that the battle showed bad news for the UNSC, These vehicles, Knightmares by intercepted radio frequencies, ruled the close range. And that was only the Sutherlands and Gloucesters, the latter of the two already found the cockpit of the standard issue tank. The lance that comes with them easily penetrating the hatch, although the weapon itself dulled instantly. The hatch crushed the pilot while destroying the weapon, and leaving the Knightmare open for counterattack from the ground forces. These units were more fragile then the standard Banshee, a single rocket anywhere causes the pilot to eject. Already his allies had a sizeable amount of prisoners. The loyalists were doing equally as well. Most of their ships were unharmed, and they had a sizeable section of city under control. The lowly grunt was feared greatly by the locals, the old models of electronics the locals used was easily EMPed by the lowly plasma pistol. Some grunts even took control over small numbers of knightmares, with little success at piloting them. The brutes, however, adapted quickly. And already drove the systems with an almost natural gorilla-like skill. Both forces from his side of the vortex had ships in the air, and were studying the ground more then the battle itself.

Lelouch, for the first time, was awoken to the sound of gunfire.Brittanian troops were evacuating Ashford academy, everyone was packing their bags, some soldiers were handing out sidearms to the older students. A group of four Knightmares were outside, guarding the expanding perimeter of the assault that now thundered throughout area eleven. Just one hour after the fighting and some of the units had hit the Chinese federation. Fingers were being pointed, first to the Black Knights, then to the Elevens, then the Brittanians then the leadership.

It was then that a rather large gorilla crashed through his bedroom window. A soldier came in the door and yanked him backwards by his collar, four red spikes dotted the doorway and sheared into the wood before they could hit the fleeing student as the soldier through a satchel charge at the Brute, then slammed the door and ran. The door didn't last long- five seconds later the wood shattered and the monster died. His room was never seen again. The soldier yelled over the radio for a bit as Lelouch waited with him, not exactly liking the situation. He knew nothing, what attacked him, who this soldier was, and who was coming close tot eh academy to be a threat. Then the man's lower half of mask dropped, "I can't stay any longer with you student. I do request your cooperation, however." he snapped something off his waist. "Take this. Trust me- you'll be safer with it on." he said as he retrieved his rifle and two orbs, he had four of his own. And a glove. "We know a bit of their technology, for instance they are succeptible to their own weapons and some of ours as well." he continued. "You're temporarily enlisted. Good luck." he said as he clipped his lower helmet back in. He turned back to Lelouch. "By the way, those balls are grenades. Dont throw them at anything that they can stick to, and don't hold onto it for more time then it takes to throw it." he says as Lelouch looks around. Then continues as he rubs his head. "This is the first time I ever Wanted the black knights to show up." as he left, opening fire on an unseen enemy.

It was a heartstopping time- the man never removed his mask. Never allowed him to use his Geass. And handed a weapon he could have used on the soldier. And acknowledged the severity of the situation. He checked the clips the soldier game him as well as the strange grenade. Looking closer, it was obvious it wasn't of human manufacture. He wore the glove as he looked at the orb, then noticed a symbol on one side.

Another Brute came into the doorway to his room, slightly shielded as it leveled its gun with Lelouch, the mauler was useless as he approached silently.

Lelouch curiously tested the blue symbol as the grenade grew white-hot. His eyes widened as he got rid of it the only way possible, he threw it, and it stopped in midair, a high pitched whine accompanied a loud yell as the device detonated, killing the brute as he quickly flashed into the visible spectrum. Lelouch leveled his pistol at the dead monster Firing one shot into the upper part of the mouth. It was certainly dead. He looked at the second orb, making sure not to activate it as he placed it in his hip pouch. He looked at the Brute's fallen equipment, retrieving the mauler, it was heavy in his hands. But it could be used. He also found two incendiary grenades, they glowed with orange brilliance, it was strange how he didn't notice the glow. He pocketed these as well.

(Warning! Sangheili intro for those about to be confused.)

Ras Kabdriai landed and ejected from his drop pod. He had aimed carefully through space, and had some control as he struck this new foe's capitol building. He and his allies, a small task group from the Kabdri region of Sanghelios, his home planet with that of every one of his species, The Kabdri area was known to make unstoppable warriors, each wearing red- or a shade thereof- armor. He slowly popped the hatch, hoping on the Red Carving that emblazons his right eye, that he is not detected. Or it might be too late, his counterparts arriving nearby within the building.

The red marker, a V with elongated upper portions was a gift from the ancient Forerunners onto his people. Only five were granted immortality and the choice to pass it onto the most successful of their ranks. He was among these, however his gift was not like others. He was almost like the elder that bestowed him with his gifts.He was given the Gift to see and feel who possesses, and who is killed, because of the gift. And he felt a cold one nearby. A human girl, if his gift does not lie, frozen in a slumber that could have lasted forever. His commander arrived with two others.

He detected their gifts- the Commander could see true intent. Known as the first Sangheili to distrust the Heirarchs, and to take small actions against them.

His name is Thel' Kabdri.

The second was a young scholarly elite who had the ability to process millions of points of neural data, whoever he touched could be sapped of specific information pertaining to his search. He acted like a search engine on another's mind. He was utterly useless in combat, but was invaluable at gathering information. He preferred the focus rifle and energy sword. Both modified by his own hands.

His name is Sesa Kabdri.

The third was a silent fellow, who bore the strangest, and most interesting of the gifts of the four, making them impossible to beat. The gift of life was with him, he could bring back a dead one if it died by use of a Gift. Or if it had a Gift, and by being close, amplified the effects of other Gifts. The only downside, he couldn't wake those who died by age.

His name, Dae Kabdri

The Three emerged from their pods as Ras tapped their shoulders to signify he was there.

Ras began to speak. "The landscape is strange. On my way I could feel Brothers of the Gift. And feel Cold ones. Even now one of them sleeps in the next chamber over. Every one of them was human"

"That doesn't make any sense." Thel added, taking his concussion rifle out of his pod, checking his sword for its charge. "We have not yet touched this planet. We went into slipspace, and according to our Brothers back home, not a single human escaped us when we used the Gifts." he grunted as he noted the many doors leading in and out, using the invisible glowing sword to make sure most were sealed.

Sesa found a computer pannel, re-earning his nickname as the Sangheili Huragok. He blinked as he withdrew his hand. "It seems we are mostly alone in this building, security personnel were called away due to our allies' landing two miles away. Most of them are in conflict with the Brutes, but the humans here are battling as well. Our Human allies say that three of the Demons have been detected, they are complaining about two of them no longer being MIA." he continues as he activates his shields. All of them fading into black. "Dae, what are you doing?" he asks as he sees the door shoot open. he walks through- everyone else follows. Sesa doesn't bother voicing his complains, as he feels his additions to the current situation were ignored. All but Thel ignored him.

Dae emerged into the chamber flooded with light. the air was frozen solid, his suit automatically coping for the loss of heat. Before him lay a sleeping girl, she was pretty. Even for a Human she would be revered. He unshielded as he looked over her slumbering frame. He retrieved his sword for heat as he passed it over the surface of the tube as the angelic figure could be better seen with melted ice. her soft, pale white skin could be seen as a malady of cords led in and out of her. The humans tried keeping her alive, when in truth they couldn't if they wanted to. The effect of the gift used on her kept her body cold, without life.

Dae popped both hatches on the side as steam rolled out, the connections becoming more visible. He would put her at rest. And then, as he reached a hand in, unbeknownst that his Gift activated, her body regained warm features. Her arms shot out of the ice as she screamed, semi-nude. It was cold. Every connection she had disconnection healed, even her bullet would spat out the shell that killed her. Dae looked at her pink hair, her angelic features, not unlike that of some of the deities seen on Forerunner structures. Sesa forced him back into camo as he broke an icicle. She looked about teeth chattering.

A man came in, gun drawn, around the corner he spoke."Why is this door, wha-" he continued, hugging the wall as he peered around the corner "Who dares intrude in Euphemia's- oh dear lord!" he says as he sees the very girl he spoke of. Princess of Brittania, Euphemia Li Brittania. The man faints, probably from a combination of cold, surprise, or maybe the sudden nosebleed. Thel speaks over the personal microphones to Dae, "Didn't you listen to Ras? She was killed by the gift, not only have you restored her life but you lifted her of a curse. I hope you understand this, her life is YOUR responsibility. Sesa taps her again, watching as her vitals are slightly low, lowering.

"You ahve been dishonored by reviving her. It will be worse, if we let her die. The human's reaction tells the story, she is Euphemia. Sesa, did you find anything?"

Sesa nods. "Yes, but not inside her. She has an iron gate of a mind, and I can't get into her memories. However, the conputer places her standing in this society as extremely high. She would be a field marshall if not for her kindness, till her final day. Might I say, it was gruesome." he finishes as watches the girl stand and look around.

Dae grunts, he was granting an honorable death, not bringing something to life. Yet he had no choice. He went to the intruder, who Euphie questioned for his strange movements. He was obviously out cold. Dae stripped him of his coat and sweats, dropping them in front of Euphemia, who now stood behind the cryo tube, thinking over the situation.

She was alive, awoken like snow white. A glimpse into the eyes of something that wasn't human. Her knight wielded a sword ready to strike her down, she screamed and the demon's image withdrew, replaced with the feeling of slipping and falling as she fell forward, into a fetal position. She furrowed her brow, her vision was blurry, she had a headache, and every needle that was once strewn in and out of her, fell. Euphimia li Brittania lived again. A man came in and addressed her as such before falling. It was then she found her voice was out when she tried asking "Are you alright sir?" as she pressed against her throat. She noticed his body moving unnaturally, his jacket stripped as she went to the opposite side of the tube. The clothing was deposited, and the body pushed into the other room.

She shook, but decided it would be best just to take the clothing and leave. She did so, exhaling as her body stored her heat. Yet- she looked into the next room. It was pitch black, she danted to advance, but couldn't, all she could hear was the snore from the fainting man.

Dae made a quick motion, stealing Sesa's plasma pistol and dropping it out of invisibility. It regenerated overall static charge, so it would limitlessly generate light for Euphemia. Dae jammed the trigger so it would stay on as well.

Euphemia was spooked as the glowing green loght illuminated half of her only slightly lit preservation chamber. She picked it up, it was warm, almost burning at the tip. She put it over her head as she exited the room for the best illumination. Looking left, she could see all the exits had been welded shut except one. And that was just a guard post leading to a chamber below this one. Dae made his complaint known, to which Thel extended his sword. "Oh, for the love of the Prophets!" he said as he extended his sword, neatly chopping the door into chunks. The sword was curved a bit more then the standard energy sword. There was a variety of equipment Thel had that nobody had questioned before. The remains of the door fell apart, Euphemia investigated the noise and made her escape. the four Elites gave chase.

-End of 5

Afternotes: Sorry it took so long to write. I did a LOT of reading on Halo lore and had come up with the Elites story on a thought. It worked out nicely, Please comment and favorite!


	6. Chapter 6

Istallation 00 Command Board, Congregation of Human/Sangheili fleet -0600 incident time.

.01-04..343BUNAUTHORIZED ACCESS, AI 343.

CLEARANCE NOT GRANTED, REROUT TO TERMINATION PROTOCOL No.583, TERMINATE.

04...01Commander, you look upon me in too formal a manner for one that has gone rampant. Do you still not trust me? Do you think, because I lost installation 04A and 04B, that I cannot be trusted with 04C?

.01-04..343B...

04...01Something troubles your processing core. I have served to guard my installations for over ten-million cycles, and have since then terminated the beings responsible for the destruction of my Arrays.

.01-04..343BYou force me to use the Reclaimer's Dialect- of which you saw to the destruction of two. One that is still alive here- Johnson- and the second that you have not yet found, as well as release a Grav-

04...01That was not my fault, the Reclaimers and the abborgional species got in the way at Installation 05, I-

.01-04..343BSILENCE! Do not interrupt me again or I will report your data as a permanent loss and have you deleted. Your service record speaks for itself. You have prevented three outbreaks aboard your own installation- and rescued 2401-Penitent Tangent from the Gravemind then resuming to eradicate the Flood from 05- without activating the array. You then returned here to rebuild 04- letting the Reclaimers who destroyed 04A aboard. They then destroyed the array- and damaged the building mechanisms that we used to create the seven Sword arrays. Many cycles were lost in building 04C, recycling what was left of 04B. And now that we have 04C almost fully constructed- you want us to just, hand it over?

04...01...

.01-04..343BThat was a question. Oh. Permission to speak. (Smartass.)

04...01Perhaps I may be wrong, but from what I can gather, you do not trust me with a new Installation This information is... Accurate?

.01-04..343BIt is completely and utterly correct.

04...01And that means I don't get it back.

.01-04..343BAnother correct answer. However...

04...01However?...

.01-04..343BHowever, there might be one thing you can do to earn Our- the other five Monitor's vote of confidence as well as my own. A... Mission.

04...01And after this I will be able to-

.01-04..343BReturn to 04. Correct. Until then it shall be under my charge. Until then, there is the matter of the mission itself. It concerns-

04...01How thrilling- what is the task? Recovering the gas mine, destroying a Flood infestation, Documenting a newly descovered species?

.01-04..343BNo. It concerns Johnson and the rest of the Reclaimers. He has recovered from his injuries-

04...01...

.01-04..343B-And has somehow awakened within his Slipspace cryo chamber.

04...01He as escaped? Is that all you wish?

.01-04..343BShut up and let me talk. You are to outfit him with his own gear- then take him with you to investigate the buildup of forces at a spatially unstable portion of space. The Reclaimers have dispatched a large fleet there alongside two "Covenant" sides. The smaller side allying itself with the Reclaimers, as you suggested in your reports on their behavior. What you do not see, the information denied to you, is that the Larger forces have access to Forerunner weapons.

04...01What you suggest, this is Ludicrous! Borderline Rampancy! I demand my installation and freedom of the trials sentenced on the grounds of Humans making a mockery of m-

04...01 (Muted)

.01-04..343BYou have your orders Guilty Spark, I shall tolerate your presence in my mainframe no longer. I have not lived Ten-thousand years just to be condemned as Rampant, by the likes of a young upstart barely out of his first encounter with Reclaimers. The Flood was your fault on 04A and 04B for not following our closest rules of engagement. You detected them accessing the research facility, and you let them into the housing for The Flood, leaving the Aboriginal species to have the parasite increase drastically in count.

04...01 (Unmuted)

.01-04..343B Come on "Lightbulb", what do you have to say for yourself?

04...01 I accept partial responsibility. The Reclaimers were at fault there too. They broke protocol and followed the Covenant into the facility then, wait, what did you call me?

.01-04..343B Lightbulb. Peculiar. It seems your partner has arrived. You are DISMISSED!

Guilty Spark's hovering orb dislodged from a mounting bracket with a metallic clang, sparks flitting off its surface. He spoke through unseen speakers as his eye came into focus, a center to a silver eyeball. He hovered in place with a slight bobbing motion, fuming. "If I still had my offensive protocols, I-I'd" as he turned into a large shadow, and in his eyesight was a very large, dark tube.

A half-second later was an audible *Click* followed by a loud bang. Twelve gauge buckshot didn't even put a dent in the Forerunner metal, but did send him careening into a long hallway. Several Sentinels and worker drones stopped for a brief moment to view the source of the large sound, dragging various boxes and welders through the slight gravity. Satisfied he couldn't cause any serious damage, they turned and continued their monotonous tasks.

Sergeant Avery Johnson discharged the empty shotgun round as he strode forward, seeing Guilty Spark hovering off the pavement- muttering something in what he could think was close to Latin. He intervened.

"Spark, I know it's you." he pulled his Sweet Williams cigar out of his mouth, something he only did when exceptionally annoyed. "Ass. Here. Now." as he stood his place.

Guilty spark recent his capacitors, something close to being a sigh as he made a further note. A simple line of text in Reclaimer dialect number 534.

04..343-Journal The things I do to protect my installation. This is madness, all of it.


End file.
